Unknown Flames For a Firefly
by Hotaru Riddle
Summary: Hotaru goes to Hogwarts....Which house will she get sorted into?Who wil she end up with?R/R AU fiction Hp/Sm


Okay!I made some changes!Yes, there are now 9 years to Hogwarts instead of 6!Thats only an added..what... 3 year?hehe.Oh, yes, befor I forget, couples!So far I've got: Hermione/Ron.That's about it, um..you decide and I'll take a vote/tally thing, k?  
  
Draco:16 Hotaru:16 Harry:16 Hotaru's 'Friends':16 Hermione:16 Ron:16 Setsuna: Older than anything elses in this world, that's All I can say.  
  
~Unkown Flames For a Firefly~  
  
Chapter 1:Hotaru's Letter/Delayed Desicions  
  
  
  
  
  
"So....can I go??" Hotaru asked."Um...uh..ah.......o..okay..."Haruka said coming out of shock."Really!You guys make it look like shes going to be gone ~all~ her life!She'll only be gone until shes 19!"Setsuna said laughing."HOW(breath) ~WOULD(breath) *YOU*~(breath) KNOW(breath)???"Michiru said a little to loud, not mad, but still shocked to the point she cant hear herself."Weeeellllllll, dont worry, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the best, safest, most honarable school around, I cant even see the school or Hogsmeg, let alone what happens there, from the time gates its so safe!"Setsuna reasured them.  
  
"Well, Lets get a move on or we'll miss the train while getting supplies!"Hotaru said jumping up and, practaclly (yeah, right, okay non- practacally) ran to her room and threw on a pair of knee long jean shorts and a tie-on no-back hardly-any-front shirt.(dont ask me..I think she gets it for Setsuna!hehe)  
  
*At The Train Station*  
  
"Ooo..Ahhh..." Was Haruka's reaction to the barrier,Diagon Alley, and the "Choo-Choo".Michiu just nodded walked, and nodded some more.  
  
"Bye, Bye Sets, Bye, Bye Ruka, Bye, Bye Michi!" Hotaru said hugging them each and running off to the train just as it was about to move. "I just made it!"She said as she checked all the compartments.  
  
When she got to the last compartment there was only 3 in it so she asked,"May I sit in here??".  
  
They All nodded and Introduced themselves,  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"Ron Weasly"  
  
Harry braced himself,  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Great!Im Hotaru Tomoe, nice to meet you."She said as they all looked at her dumbly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You dont know who Harry Potter is!"Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yes I do" She said simply pointing to Harry.Who stared at her and didn't stop the whole trip.  
  
"No,no,no, not that, I mean REALLY know who he is!"She said.  
  
"Who is he REALLY,then?"She asked, not in the least bit intrested.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
"Intresting story,She said "I'd never have know!" "We'll its almost time to be there, better be getting into our robes."Ron said going to get his while Harry nodde numbly ans finaly (for the first time) pulled his eyes away from the un-sespecting Hotaru and follwed Ron.  
  
A few minutes later, after they had their robes on, told them Ron was right as the train slowed to a stop in Hogsmeg Station."that was fun!"Hotaru said eating a Chocolate Frog she had saved from the trolly that came by with candies and sweets, she had gotten used to their "hopping" as she opened them.  
  
"First years, This way!Oh, and late comers!"Said Prof. Sprout, the herbolgy teacher, winking in Hotaru's direction."See you later guys!" She called out as she folled Prof.Sprout to what the professor said that she was suposed to be "sorted".  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!"Greeted, or rather half-snapped, Prof. Mcgowngal.(tell if thats right please!Im not sure..)Instatly Hotaru new this was DEFINITLY not a person she would want to cross or get on the wrong side of."In a few minutes you will be sorted into your houses, they are Griffindor,Huffepuff,Ravenclaw,and Slytherin.Your house will be like your family, any promising efforts and you will earn points, any rule breaking and you will lose points, do I make myself clear?NOW, follow me, we're ready for you now."She said in a kind-yet-strict-dont-mess-with-me kind of way, telling Hotaru she was nice, but not to be crossed.  
  
The prof. pulled out a long roll of paper and started to call out names,(Im going to the main and skippering the others)  
  
"Malfoy,Draco"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Granger,Hermione"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Weasly,Ron"  
  
"GRYFFNDOR"  
  
"Potter,Harry"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Tomoe,Hotaru"  
  
'Strange...you fit in all catagories, but 2 the best..thats odd..I cant decide...I'm always able to decide....call prof. Dumbldore over here, please, we need to chat, privatly.." the hat said in the back of her mind.Hotaru quickly,much to everyones surprise, got up off the chair and walked over to Dumbledore and handed him the hat, who put it on and noded befor annouceing "Since Miss Hotaru is the last to be sorted, we shall be back in a moment..." and with that he,Hotaru,The hat,and prof. Mcgowngal (sp?) dissapeared out of the Great Hall as the feast began.  
  
"That was weird,wasnt it Harry?"Both Hermione and Ron regarded him in diffrent ways.  
  
Harry only gave a half nod as his gaze travled staring at a still unspecting Hotaru, unknow to anyone, a fimilar blonde by the name of Draco Malfoy was doing the absalute same thing.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, guys, I cant write any more of the story until you decide who Hotaru should be with....Then I can decide the House!!So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!For the sake of the NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!There wont be one if I dont got enough reviews about the matter,I'll just have to sit and wait!Which wont be fun....thanks, and DO ~~~NOT~~~ FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW OR ELLLSSSEEEE!!!!!!Thank you, have a nice day/night!~~~~/@ 


End file.
